Sarra Torrens Revisted
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra Torrens meets the boys again after so long, what happens?


Sarra Torrens Revised

I do not own Power Rangers Zeo I do not own Supernatural, this is before Zeo, before she heads to California. (About ten years before.) Rated PG 13 Course language Violence.

She knew that she was on the right roads, and she was headed down through a small town called Downieville not far from Sioux City, and she sighed as she drove through, and then saw something. She saw the Impala. A car that she knew and she fought the urge to stop. Then, there was a crash through the window and she got stopped, swore, and she got out of her truck, red grey Ford F-150, special edition and headed out. She was short, and she was stocky, and she wore her classic fighting outfit and she was greatful that she was. She worked her way through the screaming people, and she drew her twin 345 magnums, and she cocked the guns in record preciced times, and she headed her way through, her long dark purple travelling leather jacket billowed around her. Her silver grey tee didn't shine, and her black pants and boots were silent with the swish as they came around and landed on the stairs and she headed into the bar, as the bar was filing out with people, and she smiled as she closed in on the trouble makers. She sighed as she breathed and she saw black eyes. _Demons...sheit!_ She swore in her head.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, then she moved and she worked her way in and then she sighed as she saw two familiar figures, even though they were taller and older. Winchester Men. She smiled. "This is the Police!" She said and then she fired and the bullet hit the demoned soul. She freed the soul, and the person got back to herself and then Sarra felt something, an atheme in her side and she swore. "Shit." She smiled as Dean came up to her and he registered who she was. "SHIT!" She smiled.

"Hullo Dean." She said. He smiled. She breathed and she sank against his side. "Get me to hospital, then get me outta here." She said. He nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He said. She smiled. She smiled as she opened her hand and tossed the younger Winchster the keys. "Take my truck somewhere safe would ya boy?" Sam shuffled. "It's not rigged kid." She said with a smile. "Bobby sent me to help ya, some help I was kid, Sorry." He laughed and relaxed.

"Okay, Dean, I trust her, Lets get outta here." Sarra nodded, and retrieved the bullet with her mind and a smile as Sam dropped his jaw. Dean did too, and she laughed. "Kay kids, lets ride." She said. They rode and she got back to her hotel, and she smiled. "Boys, I'm here to help, however you need it." She said.

He smiled. "Thanks." He relaxed and Sam coughed. "What now?" She smiled.

"Rest kid. Then life." "Til the next word." She said. He nodded. He remembered and told Sam about who she was and how they first met. "It was when you were ill that time when you were six and Dad was out Hunting, and he left, and She came rambling down the road wounded, and came in and looked like hell." "You scared me that day." he said and she shrugged. "The Way." She said. He sighed. She smiled.

"Anyways, we got through and she fell to her side and Dad came home as I called him and he looked after her as she was his old CO in the war. She's a lifer with Power Sam."

"Power that I use for Good, and for Good young man." She said. He smiled and she smiled back and they relaxed. They were able to fight off the demons for the next six days and then she had another call. Vegas. She sighed. "Damn it. Nickie's gonna have my head." She moaned. "Nickie?" She heard Sam ask. "Nick Stokes. Crimelab. An old student of mine." She said. She smiled.

She closed her eyes. She sighed and packed and looked at Dean. "Stay alive you two." She looked over at Sam. She took him aside. "No matter what you think, usin' Power that Dark might swallow you kid. Don't let it swallow you." She said. He nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She smiled. "Good kid." She gave him a playful slap upside the head.

She turned to Dean and she smiled. She hugged him. "If you were a few years older, or I a few years younger..." She sighed as he did. "Stay safe kiddo." She hugged him again, breathed in his scent, and let him go. She drove. She was okay. She prayed for their side to win something for the first time.


End file.
